


Winter Palace

by janiejanine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for an evening of dance, romance, and murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Palace

**Winter Palace**

([listen](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/winter-palace))

**TRACK LIST**

01.  **Pictures at an Exhibition: I. Promenade**  / Chicago Symphony Orchestra; Modest Mussorgsky, composer

02.  **Symphonie Fantastique, Op. 14: II. Un Bal**  / Sir Colin Davis & London Symphony Orchestra; Hector Berlioz, composer

03.  **Concerto Grosso in E minor, Op. 6 No. 3: IV. Polonaise**  / Bratislava Chamber Orchestra; George Frideric Handel, composer

04.  **Swan Lake, Op. 20, Act III, No. 23: Mazurka**  / Orchestre Symphonique de Montréal; Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, composer

05.  **Symphony No. 5 in C** **♯ minor: IV. Adagietto (excerpt** ) / New Philharmonia Orchestra; Gustav Mahler, composer

06.  **String Quartet No. 14 in C♯ minor, Op. 131: VII. Allegro** / Lindsay String Quartet; Ludwig van Beethoven, composer

07.  **Cinderella, Op. 87, Act II, No. 37: Waltz-Coda; No. 38: Midnight**  / André Previn & London Symphony Orchestra; Sergei Prokofiev, composer

08.  **Blackberry Winter III**  / Nashville Chamber Orchestra; Conni Ellisor, composer

09.  **The Nutcracker, Op. 71, Act II, No. 21: Pas de Deux**  / Denis de Coteau & San Francisco Ballet Orchestra; Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, composer

10.  **Suite for Variety Orchestra: VII. Waltz 2 in C minor and E** **♭ major**  / Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra; Dmitri Shostakovich, composer


End file.
